


Help

by Readerstories



Series: Sherlock Holmes x reader [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, F/M, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock saves reader from an abusive relationship that she doesn't tell anyone about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help

You look yourself in the mirror and sigh to yourself. You hate it when he hurts your face, because it is harder to hide. The other bruises you could hide under your clothes, but not the ones that were in your face. This time he had given you a black eye. The area around your right eye was bruised, but luckily there was no blood. It would be hard to cover up, but not impossible. You flinch when there is a hard knock on the door.

“Bitch, are you done soon? I need to get ready for work.” Your boyfriend shouts through the door.

“Soon, dear!” you shout back. He grunts and you hurry up, laying the last touches on your makeup. You clean up after yourself and unlock the door, trying to go past him before he could do anything. But he just grabs your chin and tilts your head up so he can look on your eye.

“Good, you managed to hide it. Let that be a lesson to not be late with dinner again.” He says. You nod and he lets you go. You hurry out in the hallway, you take on your shoes and coat before shouting a “Goodbye!” before getting out as fast as you can. When you are down on the street, you breathe a little lighter, now he can’t do anything for a while. You’re going to work late at the morgue with paperwork, so you won’t be home before after he has fallen asleep. You just hope Molly won’t notice anything when you get to work. You walk a little faster, determined to not be late.

You’re not late, but Molly is already there. You’re a little confused, and then you remember that she was coming in earlier today so she could leave early because she was going to visit her family. You really don’t mind, because then you get some alone time, which happens rarely. The day goes by slowly, the only times there are other people than you and Molly there, is when they come down with a body. The guy is in his late fifties and died of a heart attack according to the medical report. “Poor bastard” you think to yourself. When Molly leaves, she asks if you need anything, but you say no. She sends you a smile before going towards the lift. You sigh, finally some alone time.

The alone time doesn’t last long tough, because suddenly the door swings open. A man strides in tapping at his phone, not really paying too much attention to what’s around him.

“Molly, I need to look at the last body that came in.” he says, still not looking up.

“Molly left about one hour ago, and who are you?” You say. Now he looks up and focuses his eyes on you.

“Sherlock Holmes, a consulting detective. Who are you?” he says. You tell him your name before you ask him why he needs to see the body. He huffs, clearly impatient.

“Because I suspect that the man was poisoned, so could you hurry up and take him out?” You take the body out for him and then leave him to continue the paperwork. After a few minutes of silence, he speaks up.

“You should leave him, you know.” You send him a questioning look, what was he on about?

“Your boyfriend. He clearly beats you, so why not leave him?” You feel all color leave your face, and quickly look down on the papers. You hear him moving, and you presume that he is finished with whatever he was doing, so you get up to put the body away.

But then you hear someone fall and curse in the hallway. Then you hear some glass shatter and before you can do anything, the door flies open. The person opening the door turns out to be your boyfriend, extremely drunk.

“Eyyy, where you at bitch?!” he yells. His eyes find you and then he’s yelling again.

“So there you are! You bitch, thought you could hide here from me, eh?” He tries walking towards where you stand frozen, but stumbles, almost falling on the floor.

“I think you should go home, you are obviously too drunk to do anything else than sleep.” Sherlock suddenly says. You had forgotten that he was there, and now you wish he weren’t, you didn’t want anyone to see this. Your boyfriend gives Sherlock a dirty look and the focusing back on you.

“So that’s what you have been doing, you bitch. Not any paperwork, instead you have been doing him.” Your eyes widen when he says that and you are fast to answer back.

"N…n..n..no, I don’t… don’t even know him!” you stutter out.

“Don’t lie to me bitch!” he yells, coming even closer to you. You back away, and suddenly Sherlock is standing between you and him.

“I advise you to leave, before I will need to call the police.” Sherlock says in a threatening voice. He’s only about an inch taller than your boyfriend, but he uses it well, so he seems more threatening. Your boyfriend stops and glares at him, then shrugs.

“She’s not even worth it, she’s a mess and terrible in bed. You can have her” he tells Sherlock. Sherlock just gets angrier, and the thought of punching the man seems more and more tempting. Your boyfriend turns to you, even though you are still partly hidden behind Sherlock’s back.

“And as for you, you have until next to week to get your stuff, or else it are going in the trash. Do you understand bitch?” he says, raising his voice again. You nod with tears streaming down your face. Then your boyfriend laughs loud and turns to leave. Just before the door shuts after him he yells.

“Good luck with the fucking!” He laughs again. Your crying are now turning into full blown sobs, and you slide down on the floor. You hear Sherlock speaking, talking into his phone you guess, since you have closed your eyes. When he sits down next to you and drapes his coat over your shoulders, you can't help but ask.

“Who did you call?”

“The police, they are going to pick him up soon so he can sober up in a cell for the night.” You still don’t look up at him, but you pull his coat tighter around yourself. The coat smells good and is warm, and you feel a lot better than you did earlier. Your crying have mostly stopped, only a few tears and deep breaths escapes you know and then. After some time, you break the silence with a sigh.

“What should I do now? I don’t dare to go to the apartment, and I don’t have a place I can put it either.” You say this out loud, more to yourself than anything, so Sherlock’s answer is unexpected.

“I can help you with finding a flat, and I can get someone from the police to go with you to the apartment if you want.” Finally you look up and you’re a bit shocked over his words.

“You will?” you ask with hope in your voice. He nods and stands up, reaches down to you, and helps you up. When you get up, you give him a hug. He clearly wasn’t expecting it, so he stiffens, but eventually he carefully hugs back. You break loose from him and make a move to take the coat of, but he stops you.

“Keep it on, you need it more than me at the moment.” You mumble out a quiet “Thanks.” You follow him towards the door and he opens it for you. For the moment at least, you feel safer than you have in forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
